


We swam among the northern lights

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: О худшем, что подстерегает путешественника в любом походе, хоббит узнал, как водится, когда оно случилось.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield





	We swam among the northern lights

Самое страшное, думал мистер Бэггинс, пытался привыкнуть к тому, что было в седьмом и ночном периоде, и еще предстоит: где-то там, в конце путешествия, высится Одинокая гора, служащая домом для дракона.

Что может быть ужасным троллеем, размышляющим Бильбо, все еще чувственной смрадой, исходящим из них и боящимся огнем на холмы, за которыми скрыты каменные силуэты.

Хоббит узнает, как водится, когда это случилось.

Окончательно упав духом, Бильбо, вытянув ногу, коснулся кромки воды. Ступню тут же обожгло холодным - поток, сбегавший с высоких склонов Мглистых гор, вбирающих в себя множество ледяных ключей, бьющих из-под земли. Идея заключается в том, чтобы вы могли перейти в любой момент. После того, как все напастей должны были пережить хоббиту, никогда не покидавшему свой милый дом больше, чем на пару дней, эта показалась самой ужасной.

Последний раз, когда у них был небольшой перерыв в гостях у Элронда-полуэльфа. Но все хорошо, быстро кончается, и не ждут, чтобы помочь эльфийскому народу.

В его голове было много воспоминаний о его маленькой ванной комнате и огромном деревянном бадье, где можно было насладиться ароматным паром, приятно щекотавшим лицом. Он вспомнил свою уютную норку и бранил себя за опрометчивый поступок. Но воспоминания - воспоминания, действительность была совсем не радостной: если не искупаться сейчас, то неизвестно, когда в следующей разнице будет представлена такая возможность, и она не будет слишком глубокой или быстрой для Бильбо, плохо умевшего плавать.

Как это часто бывает, сомнения не довели до добра. Пока он решает, что ему нужно, чтобы он был в холодной воде, или чтобы у него не было ощущения, что все в порядке во всем, что связано с его разведкой, и что все в его силах, мы решили воспользоваться прекрасной возможностью искупаться. В лагере остались Балин и Торин, они обсуждали все, что нужно, над головой, карты, остальные, недолго собираясь, очерчивая в воде, без утренних мыслей о том, что они потеряли дар речи. обращение с его персоной.

Мы еще не прошли даром - хоббит обзавелся восхитительным насморком и все никак не мог согреться, дрожа, как осиновый лист. Он оказался в первом дозоре, и теперь он сидит рядом с костром, закутался в свое походное одеяло и боролся со сном. Разные и развешанные рядом с огнем постиранные вещи спутниковые только добавленные беспокойства - заснеженные на минуту, ветер возьми да снеси пламя на одежду.

Наконец-то начали подсыхать и перестать лежать на ней, словно нетающие львинки; бороться с этим становилось все невыносимо, и Бильбо, в десятке раз носился в грудь, решил, что нужно найти трубку. Чтобы это было нужно, чтобы он находился в поисках места, где он должен был остаться в живых, он должен был быть в глубине души, чтобы увидеть, что это был сегодняшний день.

Вернувшись к костру, он обнаружил, что этот плоский камень занят не кем-то иным, как Торином, еще более мрачным, чем когда-либо, когда Бильбо в последний раз видел его. Он узнал, что он только что натренировался на него.

Потомок, только недавно вернувшийся из реки, говорил о том, что у него были тяжелые волосы, капли воды и капли воды, отрывался от кончиков на грязных тканях и оставлялся на ней темные пятна. Бросив один невидимый взгляд на Бильбо, он начал набивать трубку табака, он был полностью изогнутым с длинными зубьями и положил себе на колени. Хоббит, старавшийся делать вид, который полностью поглощен своим занятием, тайком поглядывал на гнома, закатывающего рукава. Точно так же, как и все, кто был легендой о героях древности. Правда, там чаще всего фигурировали эльфы; могло создать впечатление, Это было написано на синдарине, а значит, выражено одностороннее мнение. Это может произойти из-за того, что драконы могут быть извлечены из кости какого-нибудь зазававшегося дракона.

Тем временем Торин, не подозревавший о том, что мы занимаемся этим, начал заниматься методологией распродажи тонких косичек в висках, в общем, растрепавшиеся за последнее время. Хвосты, которые могут быть распущены, освобождают их от металлических зажимов. Законодательство с этим заняло сильное, даже мокрое, гномное разделение на две части и перебросило их вперед, через плечи. Взрыв в руках, он сжал одну зубную щетку.

Капли воды разлетаются из методических движений, попадают в недовольно шипящий огонь, и Торина. Что-то в его действиях, такие обыденных, завораживало, напоминало о том, что древнее существо - как облачность в доспехах при помощи своего эсквайра, - но в то же время было чем-то очень личным. И все-таки, когда дело дошло до того, что он пытался помочь, ему нужно было помочь. Темные глаза, отражающие блеск костра, оказались холоднее, чем вода в злополучной реке и Бильбо, очень быстро смекнул, что его присутствие, а уж тем более - помощь, здесь неуместны. Ведь он не обязательно прогонял, значит, и уходить не обязательно. Не произносить ни слова, и все было в порядке, расправляясь с запутавшимися волосами; темная грива с нитями седины не поддавалась напору, приобретала опрятный вид. Наблюдение за ним, смешанные чувства, отмеченные шириной запястья, выделенными кожными шнурами, оплетавшими его, выступающими костями на тыльной стороне ладони перекочевал бы на бумагу.

Расправившиеся с обеими частыми волосами, соединенные, и запустившие в них гребень, поднимает локти. Скорее всего, у нас не было ничего общего с любовью Бильбо. «И зачем ему понадобился Вор, - пронеслась в его голове мысль, - он же этого дракона может убить. Причем голыми руками! ». Чувствуя собственную никемность, хоббит оторвался от расстроившего его зрелища и наконец-то набил табаком трубку. Он снова почувствовал, что был холодным, ощущения, который начинает снова дрожать. Прямо дымок, поплывший над лагерем, немного успокоил мистера Бэггинса, но, увы, не вернул в покинувшее его благодушное настроение. Зато, Он увидел, что он видел, как у него возникают проблемы со скоростью пауков, плетут распущенные косички. Бленбо наблюдатели, как быстро скользящие пальцы по гладким волосам, скрещивая и переплетая тончайшие пряди.

Зафиксирован только металлический зажим. Торин поднялся, даже не посмотрев на завороженного хоббита.

«В следующий раз», - подумал Бильбо, уставился в огонь, и в ужасе вздрогнул, когда его плечо что-то коснулось.

\- Поспите, мистер Бэггинс, - миролюбиво произнес неслышно вернувшийся Торин, разнесенный на плечи хоббита только что принесенное им одеяло. - Я постараюсь в следующем дозоре быть более внимательным.

Билбо с недоверием посмотрел на севшего рядом с ним гнома, постепенно набивающего трубку табака и тихо напевающего какую-то мелодию. В конце концов, он стал относиться к четырнадцатому спутнику, чтобы не потерять уважение, крепость, и подумать, что не такой уж и ужасный выданный день. Обязательно предложите свою помощь.


End file.
